Donell Ganger
"What? Can't take a joke, shorty?" -Donell to a very angry Sylvia Malekith. Donell Ganger, or 'Don', as he prefers to be called, is the son of the Doppelgangers. Character Personality Donell isn't necessarily mean-spirited or anything. He's just rude, full of himself, and has a bad sense of humour. Don uses his powers to cause trouble and is generally a nuisance to teachers and students alike. He's very mischievous and his favourite thing to do is play pranks on people. He can impersonate people very well, from the looks to the mannerisms. He's rather arrogant thinks highly of himself, convinced that he can't be beaten or found out. However, contrary to this, his disguises are often seen through eventually. Donell likes to mock people, especially when he's pretending to be them. Humiliating people while in their forms in one of his favourite pastimes. He sees life as one big joke that he's playing on everyone and will go along with whatever suits his fancy. He enjoys ironic jokes and can be very sarcastic when he needs to be. He is very witty and is currently running for the class clown award in the school fearbook. He can be whimsical, at times, not settling on one thing and changing his opinion at the last second. Sometimes this is to spite people, other times it's just indecision. Unlike other doppelgangers, he isn't patient or really that smart. He tries his best to live up to his familiy's standards, but can't stop getting bad grades or control his short temper and impatient nature. He usually pretty lazy and doesn't put as much effort into things as he should. Often, he finds it easier to leech off other people than to do his own work, earning him the ironic nickname of 'Copycat.' He has a habit of coming up with annoying nicknames and calling people by them constantly. However, something leads people to believe that Don isn't a really bad guy and may just be an attention seeker who loves to yank people's chains. All in all, Donell is a jerk that you love to hate, not a guy you can outright dislike. Appearance Donell is medium height, with a lean build. He has long fingers, tipped with claws, in his default form. His skin is smooth and grey, with visible veins. His eyes are composed of black whites and green irises, an interesting contrast. He has relatively long, unkempt white hair, but is hairless otherwise. He resembles a grey alien, but hates to be confused with them. He can change his shape to look like almost anyone. He usually wears casual clothes, like jeans and a sweatshirt, with a t-shirt sporting an obnoxious slogan underneath. Origin of Species Doppelgangers, also spelled 'dopplegangers', are a species of German ghost. The word 'doppelganger' means 'double goer' in German. This phrase is akin to the English phrase 'look alike.' Doppelgangers, in mythology, are ghosts of the deceased, come to steal the lives of the living, because they are jealous of them. They will steal the forms of their victims and imitate them, humiliating them and trying to kill them. If the doppelganger succeeds in doing this, it will steal the body of the victim and live out the rest of their lives, replacing that person entirely. In Dungeons and Dragons, doppelgangers are creatures that resemble aliens and perform a similar functions: taking the form of a living person and trying to steal their lives. A similar aparition is the Irish Fetch, a ghost with similar powers. Relationships Family Donell's parents are doppelgangers. Don's father was born in Germany, unlike his America born mother, so English isn't his first language. Don has picked up some basic German in order to talk to his father. Normally their conversations don't go so well. Don's father thinks that he should use his powers for more suitably evil purposes, and not petty pranks, but Don never listens to him. Friends Don has only a small circle of friends. A few other boys his age, and a girl that hangs around them. Said girl's name is Andria Manning. The two of them enjoy playful banter together and Don loves poking fun at her, but in a friendly way. Pet Donell owns a mimic octopus in his fish tank back home. His name is Mist. Mist, like all mimic octopuses, is capable of twisting it's body into a number of shapes to suit his needs. Don connects with him because they can both change their shapes. Romance Andria and Donell, though good friends, have never actually considered dating, and find the idea disturbing and gross. And, though Teresa Yuri has a crush on him, he takes no notice of her. In fact, he doesn't even know that she exists, never mind her name. Trivia *Donell's design his heavily inspired by Dungeons and Dragons doppelgangers. *Donell is partially based on the shapeshifting Mario villain, Doopliss. *Donell is Missy's first male OC. *Donell is Missy's sixth OC overall. *If he was real, he would be voiced by Nolan North, in a similar manner to Deadpool from the Marvel Games and the Defective Turrets in Portal. These characters all have obnoxious voices and mildly unpredictable personalities. Category:Missy's Characters Category:Dopplegänger Category:Males Category:Original Characters